Apocalypse
Apocalypse (黙示録 Mokushiroku, literally meaning "Unveiling") is the longsword used primarily by the king of Corona, Hades. It is a sword composed of steel and obsidian; giving it an absurd cutting capacity mixed with quality toughness. It's also equipped with a Grim Cauldron, found most prominently in The Dark Sea. Appearance Come on! Tell us what it looks like! Does it look Sinister? Cool Pirate design? Shiny? It's too bright!!! Any decoration? Is it on fire? HOT! Abilities and Powers As it is a longsword, Apocalypse is ideally suited for heavy, powerful strikes and slashes, and thus doesn't focus too heavily on speed and precision. Its otherwise heavy weight is cancelled out by the raw strength its owner possesses, given Hades' Coronan heritage and military training. This allows Hades to swing Apocalypse as freely as if it were a one-handed sword. Apocalypse is forged from two materials: One being steel, which makes it sturdy and reliable in combat, and the other is obsidian, a volcanic rock that has cooled into a glass-like structure. As obsidian is tremendously sharp, it is an ideal material for cutting into things. This gives Apocalypse a ridiculously unprecedented sharpness; one that can only be outdone by few other blades, such as the famed Dontou. The obsidian also makes for a great resistor towards heat, as obsidian can even withstand the effects of magma itself. Thus, Apocalypse cannot be melted down nor burnt away. Lastly, Hades has personally equipped a Grim Cauldron into Apocalypse's interior. Grim Cauldrons are highly valued in Coronan society, for they can absorb the otherwise lethal magma obtainable throughout The Dark Sea, store it for an indefinite amount of time, and then release it at will; mostly for combat purposes. With a Grim Cauldron fixed into Apocalypse's design, the sword is capable of generating and expelling lethal lava upon Hades' whim. This gives it an additional function, should the quality of its steel and obsidian prove to not be enough. With the Grim Cauldron added into his sword, Hades has proven himself to be a fearsome and dangerous opponent, even to the heat tolerant Coronans under his rule. History So........how, what or who made it? How did it come in into your character's possession? Used for good or evil? Trivia *Apocalypse takes its name from the Greek word for "unveiling." Hades purposefully named his sword this with its meaning in mind. This is because the moment he would unveil his sword, or its secret weapon, a Grim Cauldron, he would see it as the great unveiling of his enemies' demise. **Additionally, apocalypse has become a blanket-term in recent years to refer to the end or destruction of the world. This fits in well with Hades' violent and brutal behavior towards combat and war. **Plus, apocalypse is usually given a religious context at times; often when referring to the last book in the Bible, the Book of Revelations. This ties in with the demonic theme permeating Hades and his fellow Coronans. Site Navigation Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Wyvern 0m3g4